Newlyweds
by Dr Dwarf
Summary: In which the Doctor gets a little thing that we humans call 'sexual frustration' and in which the Master enjoys repetitive reading. *Sequal to Love conqures all, or does it, which is a sequel to...well it says in the first part of that fic*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own.**_

_**AN: Whoop! Part 1 of the new sequel.**_

_**Summary: In which the Doctor gets a little thing that we humans call 'sexual frustration' and in which the Master enjoys repetitive reading.**_

It was several months later that the two Time Lords who had been forced into marriage had learned to get along and had even in a way had their vow's renewed the Gallifreyan way, in a proper Gallifreyan ceremony, declaring them officially married, and this time they both wanted it.

For the Doctor however everything wasn't all peachy, he'd confessed his love to the Master lots of times since he'd said goodbye to Rose, Martha and Jack, and yet the Master had never said it to him, not even once, he suspected that the Master thought that this wouldn't last very long, that this was all just a pipe dream and it'd go back to being a nightmare soon enough, he was trying to get the Master to see that it was serious, that this was going to last forever.

The Doctor walked into the library where the Master was sat in an arm chair reading a book, he stood behind the chair and read along with him over his shoulder.

"Do you mind? That is rather annoying."

"I was wondering if you'd like to have an early night."

The Master looked up at his husband.

"Alright, just let me finish this chapter and I'll join you."

"Brilliant."

The Doctor smiled triumphantly and headed to their room, he stripped himself down to his boxers, and slid into bed, he waited there for a while before he got fed up of waiting, although to be fair to the Master he thumbed through a book while he waited a little longer, after he finished the book he switched the light off, took his glasses off, declared it a lost cause and went to sleep.

The next morning when the Doctor woke up he dressed and went to the kitchen, the Master was there reading the same book sipping a cup of tea.

"Good morning Doctor, how did you sleep?"

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Oh come on, why not?" the Master asked putting his book mark inside the pages.

"What did I ask you last night?"

"Oh that. Come on is that all?"

"Yes that's all, that's more than enough. Rassilon forbid if I ever did that to you. Lord you'd drag me to bed by my hair."

"Maybe you should have done that to me then."

"Oh yeah and what? You smack me one afterwards, you forget Master that I know you better than that, you wouldn't sit there and take being dragged about."

"You're right but I didn't feel like an early night."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Don't know."

"Well when you feel like an early night come and find me won't you?"

The Doctor left the kitchen with his fresh mug of tea, he headed down to the console room and lifted the panels up, he slid under the console to repair a crucial part of the Time rotor that blew yesterday afternoon when he and the Master had an argument and both took it out on the console.

The Master however was still in the kitchen, content that he hadn't done anything to warrant anger from his husband, okay so he'd decided without telling him that he didn't want an early night and probably left him waiting in bed but there was no need for this childish no talking nonsense.

They didn't see each other for the rest of the day, the only time they saw each other that day aside from in the kitchen that morning was at night in their bedroom, the Master was in bed, undressed and still reading while the Doctor walked in a filthy suit, covered in motor oil.

"Are you still reading that thing?"

"Yeah, well technically no. It's a really riveting read; this is the third time I've read it today."

"Good for you. I'm going for a shower, want to join me?"

"When I finish this chapter I will."

"Master change the tune I've heard that before."

"What's crawled up your arse?"

"Your attitude. You're a pain in the arse lately, you won't spend time with me, you won't come to bed with me, you won't have sex with me and I have a question and I'd really like an answer to it, do you even love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then say it to me."

The Master got out of bed.

"Oh I've had enough of this."

"Where are you going?"

The Master walked out of the room, calling back over his shoulder.

"Away from you."

The Doctor sighed and slammed their door shut, turns out that marriage between the two of them was hard work; they were always arguing lately, it was never this bad before. The Doctor did his best not to cry as he was in the bathroom stripping out of his dirty clothes, once the water was on and running he started crying, he honestly hated this.

They spent the night apart again, each of them sleeping in separate beds and each reaching out for their husband and finding nothing but empty sheets and cold pillows, in the end the Master never got a wink of sleep, it was three in the morning according to the TARDIS clock when the Master got up and headed to the Doctor, to their room, the Doctor was lying wide awake.

"Come to apologise or just because you can't sleep?"

"Both."

The Doctor sat up and watched as the Master crossed the room and slid onto the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry. There I said it."

"I would have preferred an I love you."

The Master once again fell silent and looked away.

"Look Master I'm sorry to pressure you but I really want to hear you say it. I need to hear you say it."

"I can't. I just can't."

"Why not? I've said it to you. I love you. There see, I've said it, now your turn."

"Doctor Look you know I do so why can't you just leave it at that?"

"Fine, don't say it if you don't want to. Just goodnight."

"Well I thought we could...have an early night as you suggested."

"You know what Master; I don't think I feel comfortable having sex with you if you won't tell me what you feel."

"You what? Why don't...why not? We've had sex before and I haven't said it."

"Well that's because I was giving you time to adjust to being married to me, I guessed you'd not be used to saying you love me, or anybody so I let you get used to it. But now it's been nearly seven months and well I'm actually beginning to think you don't really love me."

"If that's what you think then by all means believe that but I'm going to bed and I've had enough of this childish running away from you when we argue, from now on I'm staying here; this is my bed after all."

The Master threw back the blankets and slid under them, he simply rolled onto his side, turned his bedside lamp off and within minutes he was snoring, leaving his husband sat up and very, very grumpy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Please stop making me say it. Fine. I don't own anything.**_

_**AN: This chapter was a dickens to work on I swear, I was pausing every five minutes going 'hmm...what next?' but I think it's alright, decent at least. Enjoy.**_

_**AN2: The Master may appear a little OOC in this chapter but there is a reason for that, a reason which will become apparent as you go along (hopefully.)**_

Over the following weeks things had improved slightly the Master had at least tried to put a bit of effort in. They were heading to have a picnic on some planet or another and were just on another planet picking up some supplies, well the Doctor was, the Master was told by the landing authorities that one member of the crew had to remain onboard at all times and the Doctor wanted to surprise his husband with something so told him to stay behind.

He was in the console room when a call came in from what the Doctor called 'Trilimodian Port Authorities' basically they were in charge of all docking ships which since the Doctor's last visit to this planet ended in disaster they said he could visit again providing that his TARDIS had a license to land there, so he had to get one, apparently it had grounded him there for six weeks.

The call was from the head of the port, saying that the permitted hours stay was nearly up and if he wished the TARDIS would be kept safe while he went out to look for the Doctor, of course he accepted the opportunity and made damn sure that no one except the Doctor and him could get into the ship. Once he left he headed towards the shops that the Doctor said he'd be going to.

Unfortunately for the Master while he was on his way towards his husband's location he got the suspicion that he was being followed, he had that eerie feeling that people were following him and he was sure nothing good was going to come out of it. Mind you he'd been here before as well, he'd regenerated since then mind but he had a feeling they still knew who he was and he was wanted here, wanted for mass murder, in the end he found the Doctor.

"I thought you were in the TARDIS."

"Yeah I was and then I was given permission to come and look for you, you've been gone for ages and we have to be off the planet in ten minutes and I'd rather get going now if you catch my drift."

"Why?"

The Master moved his eyes in a gesture that meant to subtlety look behind him, when he did he found several people, he knew they were Trilimodian security officers but apparently they thought that the hats and coats disguised their status but their guns which could still be seen were the dead giveaway.

"Well I won't be much longer, why don't you head back?"

"Don't be long."

"I won't."

The Master turned around and went to head back to the TARDIS except his husband could sometimes be devastatingly stupid, he called after him.

"Master come look at this!"

Before the Master could even think of turning around he was tackled to the floor by three security officers. They pushed his arms behind his back and slapped electro-cuffs on him and yanked him to his feet, he was dragged over to a transporter pad, while another officer went over to the Doctor.

"Excuse me Sir, are you with him?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"Why? What's he done?"

"He's wanted in this Galaxy for mass murder. You need to be questioned and your ship will be searched."

"You can't get into my ship."

"We, sir have the means to get into any ship and past any security lock."

"Not that one you won't."

"I need your name, your ship registration and your docking license as well as your pilot's license."

"Umm...The Doctor, TT type 40 mk2..." the Doctor fished around in his pocket and produced his docking license, he'd never be able to get back into his ship if he didn't have it so he made sure to keep it on him.

The security officer took down the details and looked at the license and then held out his hand.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Your pilots license please."

"Ah, umm...well...See there's the funny part, I don't have one."

"You don't have a pilot's license?"

"No."

"Then along with your crew mate I am arresting you."

"Why are you arresting him again?"

"He committed mass murder."

"How do you know it's him?"

"His name is the Master is it not?"

"No."

"You called him Master."

"Yeah, where I come from that doesn't mean a thing, could be a title."

"I see. Have you got proof that he isn't the man we're looking for?"

"He'd have to give you proof for that, I don't have any looming certificates of his or anything."

"Alright but you're still under arrest."

"What for?"

"Flying without a license."

"That's a crime here?"

"It's a crime everywhere."

The Doctor allowed himself to be cuffed and then led to the transporter with his husband.

"What have they got you for now?"

"Flying without a license."

"Why didn't you use the psychic paper?"

"It wouldn't have done much good."

"Why?"

The Doctor leant over and whispered to the Master.

"Because I've slipped it into your pocket to save your life, claim you're not the Master and then show them that."

"Why did you do that?"

"Why do you think?"

They said no more as they were ordered to be silent. They were then transported to a prison; they were separated and sent for questioning.

The Master was left in a dark room sat on a cold chair looking sad for himself, if he did get executed without ever telling the Doctor how he feels about him he'd never forgive himself. He wasn't sure how long he was left alone but eventually two men entered. They both stood before him, he looked up at them worried.

"Providing you can give show us your ID you are free to go."

"You're just releasing me?"

He searched his pockets and handed them the psychic paper the Doctor slipped into his pocket earlier. They looked at it and nodded.

"Alright you're free to go; your companion however will be punished accordingly. Mind control is something we take very seriously, it is forbidden."

Once he was out of the room and into a fully lit hall way he looked at the psychic paper, it claimed him to be the rightful owner of the TARDIS and slave of the Doctor, he didn't understand and that was a rarity, he turned to the two men who had set him free.

"Umm...Can I see him?"

"Take him to see him."

The Master was led to the interrogation room where the Doctor was cuffed, he'd been allowed to have his hands free when he was in his room, the Doctor however was a prisoner and had his hands cuffed to the arms of his chair.

"Can I speak to him in private?"

"Five minutes."

Then they were left alone.

"Doctor what did you tell them?"

"I told them that I owned you, that I bought you in slave traffic before Gallifrey burnt and that I've been forcing you to do my bidding for me. I hope you got my message on the paper."

"About being the owner of the TARDIS, yeah I got that, why did you say it as if I do own her."

"Because I'm to be executed at dawn."

"You what? Why did you take the rap for me?"

"Because I love you, why else? When you love somebody as much as I love you Master you'd do anything for them, I've told you this before, I told you when I let Rose go, there was a time once that I would have done anything, I would have ripped the very fabric of the universe apart just to get her back but I didn't, now perhaps you'll understand how I feel about you."

The Master sat on the table beside the Doctor.

"I guess we'll never make that picnic huh?"

"Nope."

The Doctor groaned when he tried to turn his hand around in the electro-cuff just to hold the Master's hand, they were that tight.

"I'll get you out of here."

"No, you've got ownership over the TARDIS, you leave."

"No, I'm not leaving you here to get killed. I'll show them who's really the Master in this relationship if need be."

"They could kill you."

"They could, but I'm willing to take that risk."

"Why? Why can't you just save your own behind?"

"Because when we got married for real now, not forced, we made vows. Your trouble is my trouble and my trouble is your trouble. Through thick and thin, remember? I'll get you out, you'll see."

The Doctor tried to get closer to the Master and even suffered electric burns on his wrists to manage it.

"Are you hiding what you're trying to say?"

"I guess I am."

"Say it."

The Master looked away and then back at the Doctor.

"I love you."

The Doctor broke into a grin and then closed with a painful look on his face the gap between them and kissed him.

"If I die now Master I'll die happy."

"Don't say that. You're not going to die. I'll get you out."

The door opened and the Doctor sat back down and looked at his burnt wrists.

"Five minutes is up."

The Master smiled at his husband and left the room, he headed back to the TARDIS to find a way of saving the Doctor's life, while the Doctor had a smile on his face all through the night, painful wrists or not he still smiled, who knows, it's a long time till morning, the Master may yet play the dashing hero, but even if he didn't the Doctor was still smiling because he knew that the Master meant what he said and that was enough for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**_

_**AN: Wow, boy did this take a while to finish. Got some unusual things in this part, hope you like.**_

When the Master arrived back at the TARDIS regrettably he engaged the controls and left Trilimodia. He was told that if he stayed he'd outstay his pardoned welcome and be arrested on a further charge of loitering when his stay hour was up. So he dematerialized.

After several hours and a lot of clock watching to make sure he didn't arrive too late he decided that a change of tact was needed, when he'd married the Doctor apart of him had regrettably had to give way so that he could love the Doctor and that bit was what caused him to be evil in the first place, the drums, now that they were gone he found it a challenge to actually be angry, however that was only at the Doctor, these people, these think-they're-so-big Trilimodian officers have _his_ Doctor captive, held prisoner for crimes that he didn't commit and he was going to die for them.

He plotted for hours thinking of a suitable way to get him out safely, the thought to just let them kill him and run off with the TARDIS hadn't even crossed his mind, he finally came up with a solution, he ran down to an old storage closet, one that was usually locked, however he had found the Doctor's spear sonic screwdriver, he went inside and finally after twenty minutes of searching he found his old tissue compression eliminator or TCE. He quickly tested it on a piece of random junk the Doctor likes to collect. Now all he had to do was have an identity. The TCE was only going to be used as a last resort, if the Master was going to get in and save the Doctor, he'd need to go undercover.

He wandered around the wardrobe for a while before he came across the wig section, he grinned and slipped a blue shoulder length wig off of its stand and went to the mirror, he put it on and looked at himself.

"Bingo."

He ran around the racks of clothing still with the blue wig on, now completely naked, he was rushing, looking for something to conceal his real gender; the TARDIS picked something out for him. It was ordinary looking knickers but when he put them on what was underneath was invisible, what was left was a top with fake boobs already in the lining, it was a white PVC top with flared sleeves, a short skirt of the same colour and material and matching heeled boots, he put them all on and walked to the mirror, shocking himself when he didn't stumble in the six inch stilettos. When he got there he found a makeup kit.

"Things I do for him. Mind you I don't look too bad; I actually pass off as a woman."

The problem now was he had to have an identity, except the TARDIS had saved him the trouble and gave him details. He or she was to be a royal official of a made up planet, full of warrior's and that if the Doctor wasn't released his 'planet's population' would lay waste to Trilimodia and if they figured him out, well he'd just lay waste to everyone until the Doctor was released, the TARDIS must have agreed with him because there was just enough room down his top for the TCE, lord knows he didn't want to stick it down the skirt.

He decorated himself with red lipstick, reminding himself of Katie Perry in the California Girls Video, yes he is a fan of Katie Perry, and fully loaded with mascara and black eyeliner.

"Damn it I look good."

In the end when he returned to Trilimodia he had used the TARDIS to make forgeries of documents, that he would need, his name was now Empress Nassisi from the twentieth galactic empire planet Naridia, even though he hated having to say this, even he had to admit that the TARDIS was very imaginative.

When he left the ship armed guards were waiting for him, obviously he'd taken something from the onboard chemical lab to make himself sound more feminine.

"Who are you?" the commander asked.

"I am Empress Nassisi of Naridia, and you sir have committed an act of injustice against one of my family, I demand to speak with someone about his release."

"What is this prisoner's name Nassisi?"

"You will address me as Empress."

"Please accept my apologies Empress Nassisi, we are very humbled by your presence, please what is this prisoner's name?"

"The Doctor."

"I am afraid that the terms of release are not available for him, he has committed a crime that he must be executed for."

"You listen to me; I demand either him to be released, or me to meet with someone to negotiate it. I will not have a member of my royal family not protected by my rule."

"And how is this Doctor related to you?"

Of course the Master had to think on the spot so this tested his responses quite well.

"He is one of my many sons. In our land it is the law that all consorts of all sons' must be mentally controlled, it helps keep them in line."

"So you're saying that the Doctor hypnotised his consort who we are now led to believe is the Master, he hypnotised him into committing mass murder in this corner of the galaxy."

"If he did this is of no concern of yours, he shall and I will make sure he shall be released and when we return to Naridia he shall be punished according to our laws, not yours."

The commander turned to one of the other officers.

"Summon the General."

"But Sir I don't think that..."

"Now!"

The Master noticed the wink between the two, he'd been caught out, oh well, they needed to believe him for now because around the planet people were watching them and if they saw their government arresting a 'woman' for nothing then there would be a revolution.

The Master was led to the Government's headquarters. He was stopped at what looked like a security portal. He was searched with a scanner first, then a guard came up to him and began searching him by hand.

"What do you think you're doing? Remove your hands at once."

"Sorry Empress Nassisi, but it's protocol."

"Fine but don't expect to find anything that isn't a requirement for a lady of my status to carry."

The Master knew he was compromised, no way could he keep this up any longer, but it was alright, he knew what he was doing and he knew that he'd get to the Doctor before he was killed, he just had to.

The guard found the TCE and held it up to his Sergeant.

"Can you explain this Empress?"

"Yes, you don't expect me to walk around an alien planet unarmed do you?"

"This is the same weapon that was used in the mass murder that stretched across twelve planets."

"Not the same, we manufacture them on Naridia, they're standard issue, after all we are a race of Warrior's. We do not fight with rainbows."

"We know not of these...rainbows you refer too."

"No I didn't expect you to, that's the problem with your species, all bureaucratic, all paper work and regulations."

After the search was complete he was led to a chamber where a large wooden chair sat on a podium, in the chair was the person he least expected to see, the Doctor was sat there.

"Why did you summon me?"

Now the Master was speechless, he didn't know what to say, he turned to the guard who had brought him.

"You lied to me. You said that he was a prisoner."

"He is a prisoner. This is our General."

It was then that the Master knew something very, very odd was going on here.

_**AN2: Oh by the way, this is a cliff-hanger if you haven't noticed yet. Took my fiancé a while to figure that one out :P I think he's got baby fever (and no there are no babies in the next part)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Do not own...well I may or may not own the Master's costume ;)**_

_**AN: Hope this is good.**_

The Master stood before the Doctor and wondered what the hell was going on, this didn't feel right, deep down in his soul he knew that this was wrong. The man sat before him seemed more like how the Master used to be rather than the Doctor. He was certain that this wasn't his husband but yet he couldn't comprehend how this could be anyone else.

The Doctor who was sat up on the high throne like chair stared down at him, as if looking past all the glamour he'd slapped on his face, he stood up and walked to him, his heavy leather boots thudding dull beats on the marble like floor.

"So you're this Empress I've heard so much about."

He paced around the Master as a predator would around its prey.

"I am. And you are?"

"General."

"You have a name? Or are you just General?"

"Smith."

"That's a human name."

"Hmm...So what planet did you say you were from again?"

"Naridia."

"Ah I see...so how come if you are from Naridia as you claim to be, how do you have a TARDIS?"

"It belongs to my son."

"Son eh? Hmm...Ah yes, that would be the prisoner."

"You look exactly like him?"

"Oh I'm sure there are differences Empress Nassisi or should I call you Master." He laughed as he pulled the wig off of the Master's head, the Master sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Even though the gig was up he refused to let it knock him down, this wasn't his husband, no way was this loathsome thing his husband, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of submission.

"Well come on, which is it?"

"Why is it important?"

"Well I'm going to need to know what to have engraved on your tomb stone aren't I?"

He stopped in front of the Master and looked at him.

"Well?"

"My name is Nassisi and I want my son released."

"Oh give the act up. Get this thing out of my sight, lock him up."

The Master was held by his upper arms, a painfully tight grip, the Doctor just turned and walked away from him, returning to his seat. Before the Master could say a thing he was drugged and knocked unconscious.

The guards looked at their General.

"What do you want us to do with him Sir?"

"Lock him away and make sure he never sees the light of day again."

"Yes Sir."

The Guards dragged the Master down to the dungeons and threw him in a dank cell to come around, the cell that would become his home until they day he died.

When the door to the cell opened he looked up and watched the guards throw a woman inside, once the door was closed him being the ever caring person went to her side, he rolled her over to find that it wasn't a she but a he and the very he that he'd married.

After much shaking and a little bit of slapping he came around, the first thing the Master saw was the Doctor, and remembering what he saw he immediately backed away from him.

"Master it's me."

The Master sighed a breath of relief but then fell confused.

"Wait, if you're down here then who the bloody hell is that up there?"

"You've met him I see."

"I bloody well have yes. What kind of stunt are you pulling here?"

"Not pulling any stunt. He's real, he's not a projection or anything."

"Well who is he?"

"He's me. Technically."

"I don't understand, you have a copy and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know he was here. He left Rose."

"He's your human clone."

"Yeah."

"What the hell is wrong with him? He's more like me than I am, or was."

"I don't know what's wrong with him. But I think when I left him in the other universe with Rose something went wrong with him, I'm not sure what, we'd have to ask him that but he's damaged. He's taken over this planet. I'm now to rot in here."

"So am I."

The Doctor looked at his husband and opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. A few minutes passed in silence before he looked at the Master again.

"Okay I've gotta ask, why are you in drag? Have I missed something fun?"

"I used this as a disguise to get in here to get you out, it would have worked but I hadn't planned for his royal pain in the arse to be up there did I? When I saw him I thought he was you, I swear I did I thought they'd drugged you, or mentally conditioned you, or...cloned you or something, I freaked out."

"Well Master it probably would have worked if you had a wig on."

"I did have one on but your clone pulled it off. Gods I've got a stiff neck."

"Been in the Viagra again have you?"

The Master's mouth fell open.

"No I have not I thank you so very much. I have never had any need for Viagra."

"I know, I have been there most of the time."

The Master grinned and then looked down at himself.

"I swear I looked better on the TARDIS."

"I think you look pretty hot. Well you're always hot but in drag I think you look good."

"Hmm...Thinking of my bright red lips are you?"

"How is it that you can read me like a book?"

"Because you're so obvious, besides if you were dressed like this I'd be thinking the same."

"Who knows, our anniversary is coming up soon I might play a naughty nurse for you."

"Nah, you in a nice pair of red stilettos, bright red lipstick...now that's good enough for me."

"It's a pity we won't ever get out of here."

The Master crawled to the Doctor on his hands and knees and made his husband's breath hitch when he kissed him, leaving his lips slightly painted red, he all but melted when the Master pulled back and looked at him with his heavily lined eyes.

"God your beautiful."

"Why thank you, but I think it's high time we escaped don't you?"

"How? I've tried."

The Master sat back on his PVC boots and pulled a small remote from down his skirt.

"Why didn't they confiscate that?"

"Because I stuck it down my pants."

"Oh you are wicked."

"Oh aren't I just. Now come on then."

"Umm...we're not going anywhere soon...maybe we could...well I mean we're both here, alone..."

"Doctor this is the remote activation key for the TARDIS, I could have her materialize right in here and we can leave right now, we can have sex all you want when we get back to the Vortex."

"What about him? My human self, we can't leave him here."

"We'll come back again, I don't think he's going to be giving up his power any time soon."

"You're right."

The Master got to his feet and helped the Doctor up, he remotely activated the TARDIS and in minutes the familiar sound of her materializing could be heard echoing through the dungeon's, it soon sent guards running, when the blue box was fully materialized the Doctor used the key the Master had hidden down his boots to unlock the door, the Master waited for the guards before mocking them with childish laughter before he too vanished through the doors, outside the guards began firing at the TARDIS.

Once they were in the Vortex the Doctor assessed the damage.

"Oh my poor ship...look at the damage they've caused...brutes."

"Land us somewhere...somewhere safe and we can repair everything. But first..."

The Master leant back against the console with his right leg up on the seat, the Doctor took one look at him and then back at the Time Rotor.

"Sorry old girl, we will get round to fixing you I promise."

The Doctor walked to his husband and kissed him, smearing his red lipstick across both their mouths, they tried to remain lip locked all the way to their bedroom except they got half way before the Doctor realised that the Master was no longer wearing any underwear and the skirt didn't hide very much, so he pretty much tackled him to the ground and took him on the suddenly very, very soft floor of the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, shamefully.**_

_**AN: Not sure this is good to be honest, feeling a little on edge about this one, but ah well I am enjoying writing this at the moment. Hope you enjoy.**_

With them both working on it the TARDIS repairs didn't take long to complete. The Master was back in his normal clothes now which the Doctor profoundly complained about. They had then right after repairs had been finished began discussing what they were going to do about the Human Doctor.

"I think we should go back there and fetch him." The Doctor said nodding his head and crossing his arms defiantly.

"And I think that would be suicidal Doctor."

"Oh and I suppose you have a better idea?"

"I always have a better idea than you."

"Come on then, lets hear it."

"Well you left him with Rose right?"

"Yes..."

"Well maybe she knows what's wrong with him, if we go blundering in there and try to kidnap him we'd be killed, if we ask her we might be able to find a way of fixing him."

"That is a good idea. But well...what do we do with him after we've fixed him?"

"I don't know. If he won't go back to her he'll have to stay here I suppose."

"You want him to stay in here with us."

"Oh don't give me that look. I only suggested it because I thought that's what you would like to hear."

"Yeah but we look identical. I'm not sharing you."

The Master's eye's widened.

"Oh I see, so you think that as soon as he's here I'm going to bunk up with him and forget all about you."

"Well you did say you thought he was me."

"Yes because I was confused." The Master's breath got deeper and he got more infuriated by the minute. "Oh fuck this. You go find the bimbo yourself, you go fetch your human self on your own. I'm done."

The Master stormed out of the console room and towards the library. The Doctor sighed, he'd have to do damage control later, but first he had a more pressing matter to attend to.

He located Jack through his vortex manipulator, he didn't want to wait for them to come in just in case they didn't so he went out to them. He knew that Rose and Martha wouldn't leave Jack so he was thankful they were all there.

"Listen, I need your help. Will you please come in?"

Jack figured that they owed him that much, so they agreed and walked in. It had been a while since they'd seen the inside of the TARDIS and it had changed so much to them, now it was a complex combination of the Doctor's taste and that of the Masters too, the leather sofa was new and so was the new purple Time Rotor.

"You've redecorated." Jack pointed out.

"Well since we last met the Master and I have...well we got married in a proper Gallifreyan ceremony and the TARDIS automatically does this to accommodate both of her owner's tastes."

"So you both own the TARDIS now?"

"Yeah."

"So you haven't left him then? I had hoped you'd come to your senses and left him."

"Well I haven't. He's not here because we had a bit of a tiff earlier and well he stormed off in a mood."

"What did you want us for?"

"Well...Rose I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well when you crossed over did...did anyone follow?"

"No, well I don't think so. Why?"

"Well we've just come across my clone, ruling a planet like a proper tyrant, he even scared the Master and that's saying something. I was wondering if he might have followed you through."

"I don't think so. I didn't see him follow me and well, Jack was there at the other end and you didn't see anything right Jack?"

"No, so what planet is he on?"

"Trilimodia."

"I've been there recently, I didn't see him."

"He must have just arrived then. But Rose I sensed there was something seriously wrong with him, when you were together in the other Universe, was he acting strangely?"

"You mean aside from cheating on me, the very long criminal record, the many times he blew up my house...well garden shed but that's just normal for you and him, oh and then there was the abusiveness, I got sick of it in the end to be honest, I dumped him."

"Wait, he abused you...My gods, if I'd known he'd do that I'd never have let him stay with you, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just glad you're happy."

"I assume you're making reference to the Master?"

"I am yes."

"Things weren't always good with us Rose. In fact when I first brought him here he was very, very ill, dying."

Martha stepped in.

"Why didn't you just leave him to die?"

"Martha picture yourself as the last human being alive, you meet another one who is dying, what do you do? Leave them there to die so you can forever be the last one, or try and save them?"

"That's different."

"It always is, but I stand by my decision. But this isn't about me. Maybe you could all help, help convince the human me to stop what he's doing."

"Do you expect me to get back with him?"

"No Rose I don't. I am honestly ashamed of myself, leaving him with you, I knew it was a bad idea, I should have followed my gut instinct."

"Alright I'll help."

"Rose are you mad? The Master's on board, you have no idea what he's like."

"Martha I'm sorry but I can't allow him to terrorize people like he's doing, it's not right. I won't say I'm happy that you're married to him, but I won't let your human self torture people like he tortured me."

"What do you want done with him when we get him?"

"You can try and find out what's wrong with him I guess but if you can't fix it then I don't know. I know you won't kill him and I wouldn't either so maybe he'd just have to stay here."

Jack looked at Rose and then at the Doctor.

"I'll help too, if Rose is here with the Master I'm not leaving her here alone."

Martha nodded.

"I'm staying as well."

The Doctor smiled and drew his friends into a hug.

"You know I've missed you guys, honestly I have."

Jack looked at him.

"We aint moving in permanently, you know that right? Just this and we're off."

"I know. Just glad to have you onboard."

The Master walked into the console room whistling to get his husbands attention.

"Doctor, we've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well I need the sonic screwdriver if you don't mind?"

"What have you broken now?"

"Umm...well you know I have been having a go at repairing the chameleon circuitry?"

"Yeah."

"Well I've kinda blown a fuse in it and soldered several thousand wires together."

The Doctor rummaged around in his pocket and threw the screwdriver to him.

"Thanks...hey, group reunion. Hey listen, I'm really, really sorry about what happened last time."

Martha and Jack looked at each other in confusion.

"Freak, Jones, I aint talking to you. I'm talking to Blondie there. I didn't mean to yell at you."

He pushed himself off the door frame and headed back down to the bowels of the ship, Rose turned to Jack and Martha.

"I thought you said he was a dick?"

"Well we weren't expecting him to apologise."

The Doctor walked around to the console and began their dematerialization, before they could return to Trilimodia he did have a few circuits himself to repair so he decided to just let the TARDIS lounge around in the Vortex for a while.

"Well your rooms are still where you left them, well the TARDIS still likes to play games so they'll be on the same floor, if they're behind the same doors...well that's a mystery isn't it? All part of the fun."

Jack and Martha headed off, either to take the mick out of the Master or to find their rooms. Rose however stayed with the Doctor.

"So if you and him are the last two are the Time Lords going to end with you two?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Aren't there alien ways for you two to have kids?"

"Yeah but we don't want to have kids."

Judging by how short the Doctor's answers were getting Rose guessed he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"You know I'm going to get some sleep."

"Alright Rose, have a good night's sleep."

Once Rose was gone the Master ducked into the console room.

"The cavalry gone yet?"

"Gone to bed yeah. You finished?"

"Good, I finally have you all to myself and no I have not finished yet."

"Don't you wanna talk about what happened earlier?"

"What the argument? Nope, I think make up sex is much better don't you think so."

"Alright but not here because they could walk in besides judging by the way you're looking at me I'm going to be the one with button's and leavers in awkward places aren't I?"

The Master pushed himself to the Doctor's back.

"You better believe it."

The Doctor turned in his husband's arms and they actually made it to their bedroom this time, which for Rose, Martha and Jack who were just a few doors down was horrible, none of them could sleep, Martha and Rose had their pillow's over their heads and Jack as perverse as ever was listening in, apparently one of the several hundred wires the Master had not repaired yet was the TARDIS sound proofing.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Don't own this.**_

_**AN: I quite liked where this went, so I hope you do too : ) **_

_**AN2: I did originally have a load of junk with the Human Doctor in it, however I decided to change it, I think I like this better.**_

The next morning the Master was first up as per usual, he had always been an early to rise kinda guy, even after a long night. Well normally he was the first up, but this time he was beaten by Rose who was sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and toast. Rather than ignore her, make his usual cup of citrus tea with honey and then walk away he decided to sit down, after all he doesn't have to run away from people in his own ship.

When he sat down he took a sip of his tea and smiled at Rose.

"How'd you sleep?"

Rose glared at him.

"I didn't."

"That's odd, I thought you humans needed sleep."

"We do which is why I probably look like crap. You and him kept me awake all bloody night."

"With what?"

"Your loud sex noises."

"Oh, you heard that huh? We're supposed to have sound proofing, ah well I'll fix that once I've finished my tea, sorry about that. Besides I aint got nothing against you, okay maybe you fell in love with the Doctor but still I haven't got a grudge against you, now if I was to purposely cut the soundproofing it'd be to piss your buddies off."

"What have you got against them?"

"Well the pair of them had a heavy hand in my downfall that's what."

Just as he finished that sentence the Doctor walked in.

"Morning Master, Rose."

"Morning, sleep well?"

"Not bad actually. I was expecting you to be there when I woke up like but you'd think that I'd get used to it by now, oh and by the way, could you fix those circuits pronto, we need to start making a move to Trilimodia."

"Will do."

The Master took his tea over to the sink to wash the mug out, the Doctor took his place at the table.

"He wasn't bothering you was he?"

"I can hear you, you know."

"I know. But he wasn't was he?"

"No."

"Good. What's the matter Rose? You look like you haven't slept a wink."

"I didn't."

"Aww...why not?"

The Master snickered from the sink and turned around while wiping his hands in the dish towel.

"Well to be honest I was kept awake."

"By what? Was it the TARDIS engines again?"

"No, it was you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Screaming 'go on give it to me' over and over and over."

"Ah, well..."

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck and then stood up and wandered off, the Master put his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"You know Rose, I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You embarrassed him."

Once the Master left the kitchen Rose decided to put her cup and plate in the sink and head up to her room, maybe now they were gone separate ways she could get half an hour's sleep in.

The Master was soon finished fixing all the wiring only to find that the chameleon circuit still wasn't working, in the end he deemed it a lost cause for now and headed up to his and the Doctor's bedroom for a shower.

He was walking through the console room when the doors all sealed themselves off, he went to the console to unlock them to find the controls for the doors jammed, only someone with technical knowledge could do that, he tried to get hold of the Doctor to come and let him out but to no avail nothing was working, he sighed and sat on the sofa, just waiting for the Doctor to turn up.

When the Doctor finally did turn up he had been stuck in the console room for six hours, he had of course had a crack at repairing the door release mechanism himself but with no sonic screwdriver he was working with nothing. Although while he had his hands inside the circuitry though he found something that he found rather suspicious, a long blonde hair and now since he'd dyed his hair back to its original colour he knew it wasn't his.

He looked at it carefully and then scowled; he knew having her on board would be a bad idea. When the Doctor turned up he didn't show him the hair, or tell him about his suspicions, he'd wait and see where this was going.

The next week was when the Master finally cracked, they had gone to Trilimodia to try and save the human Doctor, however the Master was left behind, the Doctor had been told by Rose that the Master had already gone. When the Doctor returned looking glum the Master was waiting, once every one was in the console room the Master sealed it all shut.

"Oh no you four aren't going anywhere, the TARDIS agrees with me. I'll forgive one of you but I'm taking you three home."

The Doctor looked at his husband in shock.

"What's going on?"

"You left without me."

"Rose said you'd gone ahead without us."

"Why the fuck would I do that with that unstable version of you out there? She lied to you."

"Why would Rose do that to me?"

"Yeah why would I do that to him?"

The Master walked to her and looked her in the eye, pointing at her.

"Don't think I haven't figured it out yet Bimbo, you can't have him, he's mine."

"I don't want him."

"Oh yeah? Then how come over the past week you've been trying your hardest to keep us apart?"

"When?"

"Locking me in the console room for one thing, ripping the door controls up."

"Oh and how do you know I did that?"

"I found your hair in the circuitry."

"I don't know anything about the TARDIS circuitry."

"Oh so what were circuit plans and the TARDIS maintenance manual doing in your bedroom?"

"You rummaged through my bedroom."

"This is my ship Flower girl, I have every right to search any room I wish."

"You still have no proof that it was me. If you found my hair, show it to us."

"Get stuffed, I shouldn't have to prove myself to any of you."

"Actually Master you can't go around accusing Rose of tampering with the TARDIS if you haven't got proof."

"Oh my gods, why don't you ever stick up for me? It's always your human friends, you never stick up for me. After all the times I've stuck up for you, I bloody dolled up like a slut for Rassilon's sake, all just go get you out of prison."

"I know and I thank you for that but Rose hasn't really done anything wrong."

"What about lying to you so you'd leave me here and go and fight him on your own."

"I wasn't on my own; I had my friends with me."

The Master growled in frustration.

"You just don't get it do you? They're friends yes, but I am your husband! That means more than any of them, or do you care so little of me that you just run off and don't go 'oh hang on a minute, where's the Master? It's not like him to stay in,' oh but instead you have to believe Peroxide slut there."

Jack pushed the Master away from Rose.

"Don't you call her a slut."

"Why the hell not. You're all sluts, you're a man whore, Martha looks like a man whore and she's probably sucked more cock than you."

Jack stormed forward and punched the Master across the face, the Doctor stepped in between the pair of them just as the Master swung back for Jack, hitting the Doctor instead.

"Shit love, are you alright?" the Master asked reaching for the Doctor to check he was alright.

"Get away from him." Jack said pushing the Master away from the Doctor.

The Doctor held the side of his face in one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other one and stumbled with a slightly dizzy brain and body away from him.

"No Jack you stay away from me, you started that not him."

He made his way across the to the console where he unlocked the doors and headed to the medi bay, he was sure his nose was broken and probably a couple of chipped teeth, the Master seemed relatively alright though, but then again the Doctor had never been a quick healer and was just not a fighter at all, the Master had been in more than enough brawls in his lives, the Doctor usually ran away from pub fights.

While he was sat on the bed in the medi bay injecting himself with some painkillers while the tissue regenerator was warming up the Master came in with his hands in his pockets.

"It's not your fault Master."

"No of course not, I'm only the one who hit you."

"I'm alright Master honest, I'm fine."

"I can't believe I hit you. I've never hit you in my life...well not like that at least."

"You haven't hit me no but you've killed me once or twice."

"That's different, we weren't married back then, now I feel like a...you know what I'm not even going to say it. I'm just so angry with myself and the Freak, and well Rose and Martha too."

"Did you really find Rose's hair in the console or did you lie? And don't lie to me Master I want to know."

"I did find it in there, she disabled the controls so I was stuck in the console room for six hours, I began to believe that it wasn't her that her hair was there by accident, I mean we do get thrown around in here a lot, but then I found the manual and instructions in her room, I knew she did it and worst of all...the TARDIS gave them to her."

"Why's that worst of all, she could have requested them, the TARDIS has to give things to her crew if they ask for them."

"Unless they're to be used to harm a permanent member of the crew or an owner."

"Well yes but you weren't harmed were you?"

"No. Today I was."

"What?"

"Well when I found out you'd gone I tried to go out after you but the doors wouldn't open for me, naturally I felt quite hurt. I mean if the TARDIS is doing this for some kind of revenge then I'd like to know what I've done to her. I figured she'd forgiven me for turning her into a Paradox machine."

"She has, she doesn't mean it. She's got a funny way of showing love sometimes."

The Doctor reached over for the tissue regenerator and programmed it accordingly, he put the mask shaped regenerator over his mouth and nose and then let it get to work.

"You've got nothing broken have you?" the Doctor said muffled.

"No, so what happened with the human you after?"

"To be honest Master we didn't make it there."

"What?"

"I decided to leave him there."

"But...But what about all the people? You said he's a Tyrannical leader."

"I know I did but I think I'm beginning to learn that you have to let people deal with their own problems."

The Master and smiled, he sat down on the hospital like bed next to the Doctor.

"What do you want to do with Rose, Martha and Jack?"

The Master looked up at him.

"You're asking me what I want to do with them."

"Yep, after all you're my husband, your opinion matters."

"Do whatever makes you happy."

"Then I think we'll drop them back off on Earth."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think the time where I had companions has passed now, the only companion I need right now is you."

The Master smiled a genuine smile and looked up at the Doctor.

"And a baby maybe?" the Master added flippantly.

"Oh yes a baby...wait what? You're not...?"

"No I'm not, but we could."

"Gods Master that's a big decision, we'll have to have a very, very long talk about that."

"I know. We've got time, after all we are Time Lords."

The Doctor sighed.

"You know sometimes I think our race name is a Joke."

The Master chuckled and slid off of the bed.

"Alright, you stay here and make sure you get healed, and I'll go and set the coordinates, but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

The Master nodded, left the medi bay and headed to the console room which he now found thankfully empty, he wasn't sure he could handle another argument right now, his mind was conflicting with emotions already, happiness, upset, guilt, anger, he wasn't sure he could take anymore without throwing a complete and utter tantrum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**AN: Wow, been a while huh? Been distracted by real life, man that sucks, that and I had a massive case of writers block, so anyway here's chapter 7 of Newlyweds.**

The TARDIS ended up in the Vortex, Jack, Rose and Martha were all in the console room alone with the Master, the three humans were ready to go home, they were just waiting for the Doctor. The Master would have felt vulnerable except the TARDIS showed how sorry she was about giving Rose the plans and the manual by providing him with a new laser screwdriver, which he found strange because normally he wasn't allowed one.

He was also a little worried because the Doctor wasn't in the medi bay anymore and hadn't been for ten minutes and surely he hadn't got lost in his own TARDIS, the medi bay is only two doors from the console room so it really shouldn't be difficult, after all the Master had the intelligence to lock the medi bay location just in case of emergencies, there was also another one in the main living quarters but that was empty too.

"Where is he?" Jack asked the Master without a hint of the usual 'what have you done to him?'

"I don't know. When you were on Trilimodia did he wander off or anything?"

"No, not that we're aware off, he kinda had a moment where he had to sit down and have a drink of water but no one left him, Jack and Rose went to get that, I stayed with him."

"You did? So you don't know if anything happened?"

Jack and Rose shook their heads.

"Martha you're a Doctor, you tell me what happened to him."

"Well we were heading towards the main building, he said that it's dangerous so it was probably best if he went in alone and then we said we wouldn't let him and then, well he just looked as if he was suffering heat exhaustion, breathing rapidly, high temperature, sweating, I said he should sit down and then they got up to get him a drink, I stayed with him the whole time."

"Alright so you got him a drink, and stayed with him?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get the drink if you told him to stay sitting down?"

"I...Well I...I don't remember."

Martha looked down and desperately tried to recall what had happened, she only looked up when the Doctor walked into the room, he'd changed his clothes.

"Alright then so what's going on?"

The Master rose an eyebrow, something felt off about the Doctor.

"Earth." Jack answered him.

The Doctor went to dematerialize them but the Master stopped him.

"Before we do take them home and before I forget I'd like to apologise for what happened in the medi-bay."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor responded.

"Well lamping that hint of wanting to have a baby at you. I'm sorry I shocked you."

The Doctor's brows furrowed.

"You never mentioned anything about us having a baby."

"Oh, my mistake, anyway..."

With lightning quick reflexes the Master grabbed the Doctor's wrist and checked his pulse, he only found a single beat.

"I knew it! What have you done with him?"

The Master pushed the Doctor with a single heart to the floor and produced a set of handcuffs from his pocket, he cuffed him to the railing and reached for his laser screwdriver, he armed it and aimed it at the Doctor.

"Hey Master I've been thinking...whoa, what's going on in here?"

Jack, Martha and Rose were all confused, there were two Doctors, one cuffed to the railings and being held by the Master and the other stood in the doorway.

"I'm confused." Jack was the first to voice.

"This is the Human Doctor, he's the Time Lord Doctor."

"How could you tell?"

"Because earlier I asked the Time Lord Doctor in the medi-bay if he'd like to have a baby and I never got an answer, this one didn't have a clue what I was talking about. He snuck in when you said I'd gone out, it was why the TARDIS wouldn't let me out, if I left as well he'd be free to take her off the planet and leave us all behind."

"But I don't understand why? There must be a reason."

The Master turned to the Human Doctor and smiled.

"So come on, spill."

"No."

The Master turned to his Time Lord husband.

"So what were you going to say before you spotted this?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Wait a minute, a baby, you two are thinking of having a baby?"

"Martha please, can we deal with my human self first? Master get him up off of the floor."

The Master did as he was asked and eventually managed to get his husband's human self into the leather sofa where his arms were cuffed behind his back, the Time Lord Doctor knelt down in front of him.

"What happened to you?"

"You happened! You never even thought what would happen to me did you? You just didn't want another problem around you."

"I don't know what you're on about, tell me and I can help."

"You're over nine hundred years old, all that anger flows through me, how else do you expect me to express it? I can't just save a civilisation like you, I have to have an outlet."

"So you hit Rose because of me?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to pay for abandoning me there with her."

The Master pulled the Doctor aside.

"What are we going to do with him?" he asked his husband in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. We can't send him back with Rose and the others though."

"And I don't want him here. Think of it, if we do decide to have children he'll be a danger, and considering that kid will have us for parents it'll be in enough danger as it is." The Master pointed out.

"True, Rassilon this is a mess."

The Master sighed and tried to think of a plan, if there was one thing he was good at it was planning.

"What if we chameleon arch him, he'll have no memory of ever being a Time Lord or at least a hybrid of one, the anger that he shares with you should then dissipate."

"It's worth a shot but it's risky for a human."

"I know but I think it's worth a shot, see because then after we've made sure he's alright we can either ask Rose and make sure she doesn't want him back, if she does, simple, leave them all on Earth, if she doesn't then we can take him to a planet and leave him there."

"Alright, okay I guess that's the best we're going to come up with. Okay you stay in here and look after him, I'll take the other's out and explain what will happen."

"Okay, oh and see if she wants him back or not?"

It didn't take long for the Doctor to fill the three humans in on the plan, Martha didn't sound too excited seeing the chameleon arch again, not after what happened to the Time Lord Doctor, Rose was concerned for the Human Doctor despite deciding that she didn't want him back in her life.

Once the process was finished with he was officially pure Human and according to his vitals he was perfectly fine but unconscious.

"So what will happen to him now?" Rose asked.

"Well the chameleon arch has given him a life of his own, even picked out a planet for him."

"Which planet?"

"Ira in the 34th century, it's a Human Colony, he'll fit in there."

"What's his name?"

"Jake Smith."

"You sure he'll be okay there?"

"Yes, I've been there before, We'll just take him to the hospital and say he's my brother..."

The Master jumped in.

"No you don't, if you do say you're his brother and anything happens to him, like his memories return or anything then they'll know to contact you and we might have to go through all this again. I'll take him and say I found him, that before he collapsed he told me this was his planet and century and I was just passing through."

"Alright. We'll take him to Ira first and then drop you three home."

The Doctor set the coordinates and piloted them to Ira, Martha, Jack and Rose went to collect their things while the Master kept an eye on the Human Doctor


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do not own so please, please don't sue.**

**AN: Been really trying to overcome my writers block, you may have noticed Chapter 7 was a little pants grammatically for some reason I had forgotten how to write properly, ah well it's all well and good now.**

**AN2: So sorry it's been so long, been busy with the baby and now got a wedding to plan but I think I deserve a break, the baby is with his daddy tonight so I can finally post fic. **

**AN3: Definitely happy with this.**

They successfully got the Human Doctor into the Hospital on Ira with very little fuss, at the current moment in time the Doctor was saying goodbye to his companions who refused to stay, simply on the grounds that the Master wasn't going anywhere.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can say to make you get rid of him?"

"Jack, look you guys may not like it and may not accept it but it's my choice and whether you like it or not I enjoy being his husband."

"So you're giving your friends up to be with him?"

"Well to be fair Jack I don't think it's fair making me chose between my husband and my friends but my mind is made up, I'm sorry."

Rose stepped in when Jack left the TARDIS in disgust.

"What about us?"

"There never was an us Rose, I cared for you yes, cared for you very much but it wasn't anything more than that."

"What about that time on Badwolf Bay?"

"What about it?"

"You were going to tell me you loved me."

From his place leaning against the TARDIS door behind the Doctor the Master chuckled.

"Is that what you believe? Well allow me to pass some knowledge onto you, the Doctor doesn't say he loves anyone, well except me, he says that frequently and it took him a while to say it to me the first time so, believe me when I say dream on, besides, this ass is mine and I'm gunna fuck it."

"Do you mind? I'm not an object."

"Yes you are." And with a grin the Master vanished into the TARDIS.

The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly "Yeah well...I'm sorry about him guys."

"I just can't believe I meant nothing more to you than just a companion...another one of your collection."

"Rose, I cared for you more than that."

"So I was just part of a collection then?" Martha asked with her arms crossed from beside Rose.

"No...Gods why have you got to make this so complicated. Look I'm married to the Master now, there's nothing in the Universe that's going to change that. No matter where we've been in the past we've always been drawn to each other and now we finally know why and it's going to stay that way."

"So let me ask you this, was it really Jack who knocked us off course before we found that sorry excuse for a person."

"No. I lied. It was the TARDIS who did that but that was because I let my guard down when I saw Jack running towards the TARDIS, I'd been putting off seeing if it was the Master for a long time, she'd had enough and took matters into her own hands. I'm sorry, I really am but even if ended badly I'm glad it happened."

"You're glad he killed billions, forced them to live in fear and kept my family hostage and not to mention hunted me down like a dog, and all the things he did to you."

"That's just him, he's like that, always has...well not always but...well he's been like that most of his life, and the things he did to me on the Valiant, well...he's done worse."

Rose was silent, she was still reeling from the fact that all that time she spent in love with the Doctor he was just stringing her along for the ride.

"Are you sure he's not got you hypnotised? He managed to hypnotise an entire planet."

"I'm not hypnotised Martha."

"How can you be sure? You can't trust his word."

"I trust my instincts and for the record I can trust him, it's part of the magic of being married, no secrets."

"Doctor..."

"Martha if the following words are, anything related to divorcing him I'm going to lose my temper that I am coming towards the end of and I'll kick you out."

Martha shook her head noticing Rose crying, once upon a time the Doctor adored Rose and would talk about her to no end and here he was breaking her heart.

"You know what Doctor, you've changed, and this has nothing to do with regeneration, your whole personality has changed, you're rude, self-absorbed and hurtful. For once you're actually acting alien. C'mon Rose, we're clearly not wanted here."

Martha put her arm around Rose's shoulders and led her out of the TARDIS, once the doors shut the Doctor stared at them, from behind him the Master had been watching his husband, he grinned and silently made his way to the console, he flicked the dematerialization lever knowing if he didn't then the Doctor would end up following his band and they'd never be alone.

The jolt of flight shook the Doctor out of his trance like stare.

"Wha...where are we going?"

"You'll see."

The silence that followed was almost unbearable, eventually the Master broke it.

"I'm proud of you."

"For what? Turning my back on my friends?"

"Yes. If you hadn't had they'd have kept on interfering and that wouldn't be good for any Time Tot's that happened to pop along would it? Having parents at each other's throats? Didn't do me any good did it?"

"I just feel so...I feel sick, excuse me."

And with that he solemnly walked to his and the Master's bedroom to have a wallow in his own self pity, the Master sighed, he landed them at their destination and went after him, he found him lying on their bed with his pillow over his head.

"Theta they're just humans, come on. Don't you want to come and see where I've taken us?"

The Master walked around and knelt beside the Doctor and lifted the side of the pillow up, the Doctor was looking at him rather childishly reminding him a lot of Theta. The Master smiled at the memory.

"Where did you take us?"

"Come see."

"I don't wanna."

"You'll like it."

The Doctor sighed and got up anyway, he was a bit worried when the Master blindfolded him.

"Umm...Master I don't particularly like this."

"Oh don't panic I'm not going to lead you off of a radio antenna."

"Not funny."

"Sorry."

The Doctor's curiosity only increased when he felt a soft breeze against his skin and the scent of something familiar.

"Can I look now?"

"Only if you promise not to get mad at me."

"I won't. Just hurry up, the suspense is killing me."

The Master reached up and removed the blindfold from his husband, the Doctor gasped as he took in his surroundings.

"The last time we were here we..." the Doctor began but got a little choked up.

"This is the very spot we first made love."

"It was just before everything went to pot."

Back then they both knew it was illegal to leave Gallifrey, especially in a TARDIS, they were supposed to use a shuttle but a lot of people would question why they were getting off on Orion, no one ever went there except for Christenings, Weddings and Funerals, this was the only planet left in the Universe that even resembled Gallifrey.

"I didn't know this was...I thought the blast took everything out."

"Orion was far enough on the outskirts of the blast that the shockwaves simply pushed Orion out of orbit and out of the Kasterborous system."

"So we're not in Kasterborous now?"

"No. Were on the outskirts, now come on."

The Master took his husband's hand and led them from the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh come on Doctor you're not that dense surely. We're going to re-consummate our old relationship by the river."

"Bu...Oh...we won't get caught now." The Doctor said with a pout.

"Oh I think we can over look that just this once can't we?"

Once they came to the river which was exactly the same spot they went to the first time the Master stopped and turned to the Doctor.

"So Thete, do you want to go first?"

His answer fell in the form of the Doctor pulling him close and dropping them both to the floor, the soft red grass, their dance orchestrated by the rustle of the silver leaves and the rushing water of the river.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Never in a million years, wish I did though.**

**AN: Back in the swing of things now, what with baby sleeping a bit better now I can get some more rest which means more fic, whoop!**

**AN2: This was bound to happen sooner or later with me. **

Everything was fine for a long while, well fine as fine can be when the Doctor and Master are involved, aside from the odd capture and escape everything had been hunky dory and that never lasted long, the Master had contracted some sort of unidentifiable illness on one of the planets they'd visited, he was currently soaking wet with sweat lying on a the medical bed naked shivering with a fever.

"Now I'm going to give you something to reduce your temperature." The Doctor said producing a large needle.

"Oh God. Please no, I'll do anything, even take medicine, not that."

"I haven't got anything else."

"Fuck. Oh god I'm so hot."

"I know you are."

"Thanks, I meant temperature wise. What's wrong with me?"

"I've got your blood sample under the microscopic analyser, the results should be printing in a minute."

"Why's it always me?"

"I don't know."

The Doctor put the tip of the needle to the Master's arm and pushed it in, pushing the plunger down as soon as it was in the right place, he withdrew it as quick as he could because he knew the Master hated needles, he really had to get his medical gun fixed, it would have been a lot less painful.

"Fucking hate you."

"No you don't."

"No. You've made me a wimp."

"I haven't."

Before the Master could argue some more the printer sprung to life and he was trying to get up and look at what they said but found himself to weak and in riddled with pain to move.

"I'm aching."

"That injection will help, give it a couple of minutes and you can go and lay down in bed with something trashy to read and some soup."

"Oh not soup again. Look can I have something other than soup and now I'm ill again don't treat me like a child this time, if you do have to give me soup can you ditch the soldiers this time and no straws with my drinks."

"Aww but they're the best when you're ill and for your information you're not ill, well not really."

"Doctor I have a fever, I'm aching all over and every time I try and move it feels like my limbs have been tied to wild animals and they've all run in different directions, you cannot tell me I'm fine. The machine is obviously wrong."

"No it's not, it makes perfect sense now I think about it."

It was then the Master noticed the Doctor looked a little stunned at the results.

"What is it? Give it here."

The Doctor handed it over and went to lean against the wall before he fell over, lucky the Master was already lying down or he'd be on the floor.

"I...This can't be. This has got to be wrong, we...I..No..."

"Master..."

"What?" he answered quietly.

"I don't know what to say...Sorry."

"Can you leave me alone for a minute please?"

The Doctor nodded and left the room trusting his husband not to do anything rash and stupid.

Once he was gone the Master scoffed in shock.

"I'm pregnant. I didn't intend for me to get pregnant, it was supposed to be him."

Hours passed and the Doctor hadn't moved from his spot in the kitchen, his tea long since cold, he was in shock and his mind kept reeling back to before the Time War, how it had been with his family then. He'd been a terrible father, or so the council deemed him, not to mention his wife, even back then the only one who understood was the Master, despite their differences they always understood each other.

The Doctor was jerked out of his thoughts by the Master coming in wearing his dressing gown and a pair of boxers.

"We need to talk."

"I know, I just want you to know how sorry I am and any decision you make I'll still love you."

"Doctor."

"Hmm..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you, you know...I'm not going to say it because it upsets me."

"I'm not going to get rid of it, when I said we need to talk I meant about what's going to happen now. Because we can't keep gallivanting here there and everywhere when I'm pregnant because I can't be exposed to Time Travel, I think that's why I didn't pick up on the symptoms before but the past couple of weeks we've slowed down a little bit so I've started noticing, that's why I thought I was ill. I mean I should have known I was pregnant."

"Yeah. So you're not going to get rid of it?"

"No I'm not. I think we should go and meet our baby, what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've got an ultrasound scanner haven't you?"

"Oh yeah."

The Master took hold of the Doctor's hand and pulled him down to the infirmary.

"Master."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you mad that I got you pregnant?"

"I was a little peeved off at first but then I thought it's no difference, not really. Besides the baby is safer with me. You can go off on your own because I know you have that itch to run off and save planets despite how much you know I hate that, I'm happy to stay in and watch the Tellytubbies."

"But we can't go anywhere, I mean in Time."

"I had thought of that. I was thinking we could go back and see Titorian on Managuam Ten."

"You think he'd put us up until you give birth?"

"Yeah, we got married there didn't we...well sort of."

"No harm in asking, we'll just say it's unsafe for you to travel anymore and we'd greatly appreciate it if he'd allow us to stay until you give birth."

"See, sound plan. Now ultrasound me, getting impatient here."

The Doctor started the scanner and both Time Lords tried to locate the baby which was difficult due to the fact the Master wasn't far along enough to show, so they had nothing but the very miniscule tug on their minds to guide them.

"Down a bit, left...I said left you burke."

"I did go left."

"My left. See this is why it'd be easier if you were beside me, not all the way down there."

Once they'd located the baby they both smiled, despite still being slightly peeved that he was being weakened even further by being a technical 'mother' the Master was actually looking forward to it.

"Our little baby."

"Hmm...Very little. Difficult to say how far you are, I'd have to read up on it before I could say." The Doctor said looking at the screen.

"I'm around six weeks, give or take."

"How do you know?"

And with peacock like pride the Master grinned and said.

"Because I'm Mum."

**AN3: PLEASE READ FOLLOWING STATEMENT. This chapter is the final for 'Newlyweds' but I am liking the idea too much to abandon it so there will be a follow on called 'The Dawning of A New Era' **

**Thank you all ever so much for reading x **


End file.
